City Of Stolen Secrets
by lmh2002
Summary: Clary and the shadowhunters embark on a journey to discover what they can about the mysterious new girl they aquired, while disaster strikes for Jace an Clary, will love keep them alive? Faces new and old will materialize in the seventh book of The Mortal Instruments Trilogy.
1. Intro

THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS:

BOOK SEVEN

City of Stolen Secrets

From the award-winning The Mortal Instruments Trilogy by

CASSANDRA CLARE

1

THE GRAVEYARD

**(A/N First story on FanFiction so don't hate it for being bad- most of you are probably thinking 'Is This It?' Or something like that just so u know there** is** more chapters so please read them not just this bit- thanks!)**


	2. Meeting

**1**

**Meeting**

**"Ah! Prickly bush, should have seen the** **damn **thing before it prickled me," Isabelle cursed under her breathe as she scanned the grave yard for a demon moving in the shadows or something.

Sighing, she pushed out of the painful bush and into the open, the cold night air blew her hair and the silver, full moon hung in the sky with the glistening stars.

Suddenly something moved, instinctively, Isabelle let her snake whip coil round her pale wrist. Her eyes moved over the bushes.

"I might need some back-up," Isabelle murmured to herself, drawing herself into a stance for protection.

Then four figures emerged, Isabelle backed away, it was a lot more than she'd expected just as she was getting ready to attack the moon shone down to reveal their faces.

"Alec? Jace? Clary?! Simon!" Isabelle's whisper turned into a hiss "What are you doing here?"

"We thought you could do with some friends," Clary whispered, looking innocent as she could.

"And we got bored!" Simon chipped in, Isabelle couldn't help but smile at him.

"Well thanks, but I don't think I need any, there isn't-," Isabelle didn't finish.

"Duck!" Jace yelled, pulling Clary down with him along with Alec.

"Where?" Simon asked, a joking smile appeared on his face.

"No, I mean duck!" Jace tried again, reaching for Simon who was the only one standing up out of the group.

"Simon! Get down!" Clary yelped leaning forward and grabbing Simons hand then dragging him down Just as a Demon flew over where Simon's head previously was.

"Oh," Simon faked realisation.

"Idiot," Isabelle mumbled, rolling her eyes.

"Well, at least it's gone now," Jace muttered, standing up.

"How do you know that?" Clary questioned, looking accusingly at Jace.

"I don't," Jace replied, looking slightly puzzled.

"Exactly, so you don't know it's gone!" Clary answered firmly.

"Um guys," Simon stuttered, poking Clary.

"Not now Simon," Clary said, swatting at Simon's hand.

"Why not? I mean you two are just fighting over something petty," Alec questioned, looking at the pair.

"Because…" Clary and Jace trailed off in union.

"Precisely!" Isabelle exclaimed, agreeing with Alec.

"Guys…" Simon tried again, this time shaking Clary's arm.

"No Simon!" Jace cried, pulling Simon's arm of Clary's.

"But," Simon whined, but shut up after the look Alec gave him.

"You two have been fighting over the pettiest things recently," Alec wailed.

"We know but-," Clary was cut off.

"Let's just find what's up around here," Isabelle huffed.

"GUYS!" Simon shouted, grabbing their attention as he pointed to the now charging demon approaching them.

"Simon! Why didn't you say anything?!" Clary screamed, but it was too late the demon was charging.

"Run!" Jace demanded, turning on his heel, grabbing Clary's hand and running.

"No kidding," Isabelle cried, following with Alec and Simon.

Just then a gargled cry came from somewhere behind them, they turned to see a blonde headed girl with straight hair and in all black slice the demons head of before wiping her knife of her black leather jacket.

She wore a black leather jacket with a hood, a black vest underneath with black skinny jeans and a pain of paten black doc martins to match. The knife was long and silver with a crust of blue gems and crystals.

"Who the bloody heck are you?!" Isabelle screeched.

No reply made Isabelle become more furious, as she marched towards the mysterious girl.

"Are you gonna answer or am I gonna have to pull that hood of to reveal your pretty face?" Isabelle growled, reaching the girls spot.

"No, but I would step back if I were you," the girl smirked, pulling back her hood to reveal a beautiful face with sea green eyes mixed with electric blue and a chiselled face, her mousy hair flying back with the hood.

"Pretty," Simon said, swaying like he was hypnotized.

"No kidding," Jace muttered, earning an elbow to the ribs from Clary "Ow!"

"Humph," Clary said, folding her arms across her face.

"What's your name?" Alec suddenly asked, not fazed by her beauty.

"Blueman," Taylor stated, looking at Alec curiously "and I'm fifteen, Isabelle,"

"How did you?" Isabelle questioned looking at the girl inquisitively.

"Magic," Taylor grinned, jumping of the demons body and onto the cemetery.

"Huh, right," Isabelle smiled, just then Taylor collapsed and Isabelle lunged forward to grab her.

"Magnus! What do we do?" a desperate voice cried.

"I don't know Isabelle," 'Magnus' replied exasperatedly.

Taylor's eyes flittered open to the noise and to see five people crowded round her.

"Hi, I'm Jace, that's Clary, Alec, Isabelle and Magnus," 'Jace' pointed to each person in turn.

"I'm T- Blueman," Taylor caught herself before she said Taylor.

"T?" Clary asked, looking at Jace with concern.

"Talia? Tallulah? Tessa? Teresa? Tina? Tyler?" Jace rolled off all the names beginning with 'T', Taylor shook her head then he said on name which made her freeze "Taylor,"

"Taylor?" Alec asked, a scared expression covering his face.

"Umm," Taylor groaned, fidgeting with her fingers.

"Who is this?!" Maryse Lightwood stormed into the room, and then stopped dead in her tracks at the sight of Taylor "Why is she in here? Who brought her?" Mrs Lightwood asked in a quivering voice, raising a shaky finger and pointed to Taylor a look like she'd seen a ghost crossing her alarmed face.

"I'm Taylor, nice to meet you!" Taylor smiled holding out her hand for Mrs Lightwood, but instead got pulled into a hug.

"MOM!" Isabelle cried, a blush creeping onto her cheeks "I'm-,"

"I-it's ok," Taylor stuttered staring at Maryse with amusement.

"Sorry, I don't know what came over me," Maryse spluttered embarrassment overcoming her features.

"Well, welcome to the family, Taylor Blueman," Maryse cooed, pushing the hair out of Taylor's face.

"How do you know her full name? We never said it," Alec wondered in an inquiring voice.

"You mean Taylor Olivia Blueman over there? Ah, the world hides secrets that even the clave don't know about," Lady of the house laughed before strutting out of the infirmary her heels clicking on cold, marble floor.

**(A/N Decided to leave A/N on most chapters instead of comments so u know! Hope u liked my first chapter! If it helps it gets better? Hope u like new chapter! Tried my best)**


	3. Taylor

**2**

**Taylor**

**"And here's your room, Taylor," Isabelle **flung her arms out for effect of the room, the strange thing was- it was empty.

"It's a new gadget only recently invented, you think of how you want your room to look and ka-boom! It's there, but be careful you only get one go otherwise the paints in the storage cupboard," Isabelle grinned and waltzed out.

Taylor huffed and imagined what she'd like the room to be like, black and dark blue and purple, like the night sky. When she opened them she gasped, the room was just like she imagined.

The walls were a dark blue colour with shades of blue and purple mixed in, the bed was a normal double bed with black sheets and a violet throw. There were pictures of the stars and the universe and galaxy's across the room. Then the door led into a small un-suite with a shower with blue and purple rectangular tiles round the outside a matching sink and a normal white toilet, black towels and foot mats.

"δεν είναι δυνατόν," Taylor gasped in Greek.

"What's δεν είναι δυνατόν as you said, in Greek didn't think you'd know the language," a smooth voice uttered, it was Jace, he was leaning against the door frame with a mischievous smirk playing on his face and a matching glint dancing in his eyes like fire.

"Jace? Is it?" Taylor replied just as effortlessly smirking at his annoyance that he didn't annoy her.

"Yes- Taylor? Is it?" Jace answered quickly, then his eyes scanned the room. "Wow, how did you do this?"

"Don't you mean 'wow, πώς το έκανες αυτό' Mr Smarty-pants," Taylor grumbled sarcastically and marched over to the vanity table and almost made it to, if she hadn't tripped over her dagger which she had dropped on the floor.

Like a lightning bolt, Jace was across the room to catch her, unfortunately that meant their faces were inches apart. Jace could see the alarm on Taylor's face and moved in closer. Then Jace thought about how pretty Taylor actually was; she had mousy hair but with auburn / red constant streaks and a bit of carroty ginger.

Her eyes were amazing; hazel at the centre- a gold colour like Jace's- the spiralled into a bottle blue like Alec's and then increasing into an electric blue mixed with mostly sea green making it look like the sea. Though far away she just looked like a girl with sea coloured eyes and blonde hair- beautiful.

Jace leaned in till his lips brushed Taylor's, who instantly stiffened; he smirked and leaned in closer till he was full on kissing her.

"Yourgirfiendgiswtdowyoubwodyidot," came Taylor's reply as she tried to push him off her, his kiss wasn't sweet and gentle- it was urgent and rough.

"What?" Jace questioned, looking puzzled.

"Your girlfriend is at the door, you bloody idiot," Taylor hissed venomously, shoving Jace off her.

Clambering to her feet then brushing of her black skinny jeans and adjusting her black leather jacket awkwardly.

Sure enough, Clary was standing in the doorway a look of fury and rage on her face, but the rage wasn't at Taylor, she'd pushed Jace off her, it was at Jace.

"You bastard! How could you?!" Clary screamed before bursting into tears and racing off down the corridor.

Taylor, strangely, started to feel protective over Clary- like a sister would over her baby sister- and strode over to Jace and slapped him square across the face.

"What the heck was that for?!" Jace yelled, a look of bewilderment overcoming his face as Taylor took off after Clary.

Taylor was stopped by Maryse who whisked Taylor off to the shopping centre with £300 to buy clothes and new 'equipment'.

Taylor was surprised Maryse gave her that much money.

Taylor went into a few shops and brought four new leather jackets and two new blazer style cardigans then three quilted jackets- all black. Five new pairs of skinny jeans and shorts, three pairs of skater boy skirts and two pairs of leggings- all still black. Then Taylor purchased five pairs of black vest style tops, six three quarter length plain black t-shirts and seven long sleeved jet-black t-shirts as well. Next Taylor walked into the dress' she picked out three black and lace dresses and four plain black skater dresses. Stumbling out of the shops, Taylor looked down at her worn purple converse and sighed then plopped the bags into the boot of the black Audi that Maryse had lent her and trooped back into the store.

"Ok I've got one-hundred left from the three-hundred and one-fifty from before so I have two-fifty, that's enough," she grumbled before strolling into Office- Taylor adored converse.

In the end Taylor bought one pair of black Doc Martins and five pairs of converse; knee-high, high-top, slipper-style, ankle-high (all black) and finally another pair of high-tops, but purple this time.

As she was leaving with the extra fifty pounds left over Taylor spotted a pair of black high-heels in the window with the top part of the shoe folded over and to show fur the price was fifty pounds exactly. Five minutes later Taylor emerged with the shoes at a size five.

"Another pair of heels to match the four other heels I acquired before," Taylor giggled then dumped all the shoes in the boot too and sped to the Institute.

When she got back Maryse was waiting for her with two big bags with 'M.A.C' printed on the front it was make-up.

"Here you go, Taylor," Maryse murmured, thrusting the bags of Taylor who took them and scrambled up to her room. Where she set everything in place like a whirl-wind then collapsed on her bed.

Then she picked up all her weapons and put them in the secret cupboard she'd imagined up behind the huge bookshelf.

"Clary!" Taylor gasped, hurtling of to find her.

She was in the paint closet, drawing a boy, he had brown hair and pale skin with a kind face.

"Who's that?" Taylor asked, making Clary whirl round to face her.

"A friend, Simon," Clary whispered, it was easy to tell they were close.

"Look, I'm sorry about Jace, I fell and her caught me then-," Clary cut Taylor of mid rant.

"Its fine, I don't blame you- you weren't to know," Clary stated, finishing the topic.

"Can I try?" Taylor suddenly asked, looking at Clary's sketchbook.

"What?" Clary replied gently.

"Drawing something," Taylor answered, Clary handed her the sketchbook and pencil.

Taylor though for a moment before drawing the earrings she'd sawn in a shop window; they were diamonds, star-shaped with silver outlining.

When she was done Taylor imagined the coolness of the silver and the shape of the gem, suddenly something light and icy touched her skin, Taylor jerked dropping the star-shaped diamonds onto the floor.

"Not possible," Clary breathed then grabbed Taylor's hand and bolted down the corridor, Taylor clutching the book and pencil as they went.

"ALEC! ISABEL! JACE! COME TO THE LIBRARY, QUICK!" Clary screamed as they flew past doors all of which opened as they shouted.

The 'library' looked just as a room full of books should- full of books.

"MARYSE! ROBERT! Come look!" Clary called as the group entered the library.

"What is it Clarissa?" Robert sighed looking tired.

"Taylor- she's like me!" Clary breathed, and all eyes snapped towards the bewildered girl who seemed to have no clue what was happening…

**(A/N DUN! DUN! DUHHHH! Real bad cliff hanger! Oh well you'll find out why Alec was alarmed at the name in either the next chapter or one around then... Well I hope u do anyway- enjoy next chapter!)**


	4. Counting Stars

**3**

**Counting Stars**

**"What do you mean? 'She's just like you' she** can't be!" Alec stumbled, glaring at Taylor who flinched like he'd hit her though she was on the other side of the room.

"I mean- uh! Show them Taylor," Clary cried, pulling Taylor over. Taylor inhaled deeply her confidence creeping in then place the pencil on the paper. Five minutes later she had drawn a pair of white and black headphones, she concentrated on the feel and sure enough she was holding a pair of beats.

"Angel blood- Valentine," Maryse summed up, tapping nervously on the wooden table.

"So she's like me and Jace?" Clary wondered out-loud, leaning against the table thoughtfully.

"You could say that, but we don't know for sure- I mean you got your drawing gift of your mother, but that a specific gift meaning only your mothers children would get that gift…" Maryse trailed of looking at Taylor "But she can't be a Fairchild or a Morgenstein because she's-,"

"She's what Mum?" Isabelle questioned, narrowing her eyes at her mother.

"She's my daughter…" Maryse revealed before reaching for Taylor. Taylor who's world had just shattered in front of her eyes. Taylor who had been living with her Aunt for eleven years then spent the past four on the street. Taylor who thought she had no family. Taylor who just realized she didn't know who or what she was anymore…

Simon decided to see how the newbie was getting on so he headed over to the institute and after an hour he found her.

She was sitting on the roof of the institute, staring up at the glimmering silver stars, casting a silver light onto her chizled features.

"Why alone?" Simon questioned, moving gracefully to slouch next to Taylor.

Taylor snorted before answering the question "If you were there earlie i doubt you'd not want to be alone,"

"Do you want me to go?" Simon whispered, standing to go, but Taylor grabbed his arm and pulled him down next to her again.

"No, please stay, I need to talk to-," Taylor was cut of by Isabelle.

"There you are! I was looking all over for-," Isabelle cut of when she saw Simon and a beautiful smile broke out "Simon!"

"Isabelle I haven seen you since, what? Five hours ago! But hey!" Simon grinned pulling her into an embrace they then drew back and Isabelle spoke to Taylor.

"Why the hell did you run off? Mom wants to know the truth as much as you and I do, but we can't do that if you won't even try to remember," Isabelle sighed before striding off the roof.

"Do you like the stars then?" Simon asked after a small silence and slight hesatation as he collapsed next to the shadowhunter again.

"Huh, I guess I do, I've always felt like the stars are talking to me like they're speaking," Taylor confessed before realizing what she said "Oh my god, I must sound like a total lunatic, crazy, I'm so sorry!"

Taylor stood to leave but was pulled down again, Simon looked at Taylor a stare with darkness and fire hidden behinde the eyes- something was different about Simon, he wasn't like a shadowhunter but then not a mundie, Taylor knew it.

"I don't think you crazy, to be perfectly honest I-," Simon didn't get to finish as two new voice, one angry one pleading, broke the peacful silence.

"Clary, I'm sorry, I don't know why I kissed Taylor but can't you tell after this long that I love you," it was Jace's voice cutting the peaceful abliyss first followed by Clary's clipped and furious reply:

"I don't know why you try to apologize jace- you broke my heart and I have every right to break every bone in you body, but even then you wouldn't of felt the pain that you caused me- not Taylor, Simon, Isabelle nor Alec- you,"

"Just-,"

"No, Jace,"

"But Clary-,"

"Look, let me put it on the table, time may heal the wound, but it will always leave a mark or a scar- a reminder of why it's there," Clary growled marching towards were Taylor and Simon were, they sprung up and darted round the corner of the roof so they could still Clary and Jace but Clary and Jace couldn't see them.

"By the Angel- Clary I frikin' love you!" Jace cried, exasperatedly before pulling Clary in and kissing her as if she were the only thing holding him to the planet.

"You know, I was always facinated by how under the night sky all those stars just shining up there, that everything seems to be perfect, like there wasn't a gazillion demons running about the earth and..." Taylor sighed trailing of as she leaned against Simon's sturdy chest and slipping her hand into his, linking them.

"And?" Simon nudged Taylor playfully, urging her on, she smirked leaning the rest of her feather weight on him, he still didn't budge she huffed in defeat before finishing her sentence in the same calm tone, gazing thoughtfully up at the glistening, silver stars her colourful eyes flickering to each one counting them- counting stars...

Isabelle hurtled the dead phone across her golden room, it bounced of the wall and hit the floor with a satisfying *THUMP* she then collapsed on her bed and let the hot tears that we're welling up pour down her face.

"How could he? I'm meant to break up with him- not the other way round! Huh, so this is what it feels like to have u heart broken? It sucks." Isabelle grumbled to herself rolling over on the bed to face the door she saw her iPod speakers with her iPod lain dormant in the socket. Slowly she pulled herself up and pressed play suddenly Taylor Swift blasted out of the speakers- Back To December

_These days, I haven't been sleeping_  
_Staying up, playing back myself leaving_  
_When your birthday passed, and I didn't call_  
_Then I think about summer, all the beautiful times_  
_I watched you laughing from the passenger side_  
_And realized I loved you in the fall_  
_And then the cold came, the dark days_  
_When fear crept into my mind_  
_You gave me all your love, and all I gave you was goodbye _

Grumbling about stupid love songs Isabelle clicked next, Avril Lavigne came on-Happy Ending

_Lets talk this over  
It's not like we're dead  
Was it something I did?  
Was it something you said?_

_Don't leave me hanging  
In a city so dead  
Held up so high  
On such a breakable thread_

Isabelle smiled this was the type of music she liked, she rolled back over and tapped her stomach to the beat, but it wasn't enough- she needed to tell someone about it, not try to drown herself in sad music. So Isabelle stood and pulled on her leather boots and thick parka before striding up to the roof...

**(A/N I know Simon is a Vampire so he can't go on/in the Institute but oh well- he can in this :D)**


	5. Goodnight

**4**

**Goodnight**

"And no matter how hard or complicated life is if you stand out here counting them, counting stars, everything seems to be fine," Taylor confessed, turning round with a soft smile playing across her lipstick red lips "Goodnight Simon,"

Taylor gave Simon a quick peck on the cheek before sliding down the roof and flipping into the window to her room where she changed and attempted to fall into passive slumber.

Simon held a pale hand to his cheek with the red lip mark on it before quietly whispering "Goodnight Taylor, sweet dreams,"

He slid past Jace and Clary who were lying on the floor of the roof, hand in hand, under the stars, talking like the world was entirely perfect.

"They're beautiful- aren't they?" Clary sighed, rolling into the crook of Jace's arm and snuggling down.

"Uhu," Jace smiled, pulling Clary closer and kissing her forehead fondly.

Just then Isabelle strutted out onto the bricks.

"He broke up with me! _I _didn't break up with _him- he _broke up with _me_! The cheek of it! _I'm the one who breaks hearts!" _Isabelle squealed collapsing onto the tiles.

"Don't worry Izzy, there's other downworlders in the immortal sea- see what I did there?" Simon joked, pushing the armed assassin playfully.

"Ha-ha Simon, I still disapprove of the Clave's rule about us, it's harsh- even for them," the dark haired girl scowled sourly leaning against Simon.

"I-I better be going, can't stay out to long- I'll worry Mum," Simon choked out, nervousness creeping into his emotions as he slipped out of Isabelle's grasp and disappeared into the cold, navy night, but didn't leave- something was wrong and he was going to stay utill he found out what…

Taylor decided she couldn't sleep so was currently sitting, cross legged on her bed listening to Katy Perry's 'Roar' while drawing a girl in black and white with only red as her dress- it looked quite good.

She sighed, what had she been thinking?! Kissing Simon, Isabelle obviously likes him, but she has a boyfriend so? After she finished the girl she threw the sketchpad to the side- what was she gonna do?

Taylor roughly knew where the training hall was so changed into a vest and ¾ lengths then headed in that direction. She stopped by the library to overhear Alec talking to Maryse:

"It's not her!" Alec screeched pacing the room.

"How do you know that? It could be," Maryse replied calmly, sitting in one of the many chairs spaced around the room.

"Because she died in the flood along with the other shadowhunters there- I remember because I tried to save her by diving in, Dad stopped me," Alec stated firmly looking at his mum with remorse.

"It's not impossible that she was saved or survived, maybe-maybe…" Maryse wondered out loud.

"Maybe what Mom?" Alec probed, leaning forward.

"Maybe Valentine found her, that's why she's got Angel blood?" Maryse proposed touching Alec's hand; Taylor and him had been real close, she was older than Izzy but younger that Alec- they'd done everything together and when she 'died' Alec went cold and icy, wouldn't let anyone in except family and even then that was scarce…

"How about n-," Alec's answer was cut off by Mrs Lightwood clamping her hand over his mouth and staring intently at the ancient library doors.

On the other side Taylor cursed as she trod on a creaky floorboard whilst moving forward for a better view.

As swift as a cat Maryse was at the door and flung it open, just as Taylor turned the corner to the hall, but when she got there she didn't feel like training. Instead she found a ladder and leapt onto one of the many beams before letting all the tears that had welled up over the years trickle down her light cheek and splash onto the wooden floor.

A fourteen year old pale boy walked into the hall to slip over the puddle of tears Taylor had made. He made a gargled cry as he landed on the floor, Taylor managed to stifle a laugh but not without the young boy noticing. His eyes shot to the spot where Taylor was perched, she smiled and he seemed to blush but no colour rose in his cheeks.

"Hi, I'm Taylor and you are?" Taylor introduced herself, dropping from the beam and landed nimbly on the floor in a crouch.

"I am Raphael," Raphael said stiffly.

"So Raphael, wanna train with me? See who wins?" she grinned, standing up straight and walking to grab a stele before marking a agility rune on her.

"If you wish, shadowhunter?" Raphael asked the last part as a question as he advanced towards her, just as he jumped Taylor moved, grabbed his arm and flipped him over.

"How did you do that, no-body can stop a vampire at full speed," Raphael questioned before realizing what he said after the alarmed look that now covered Taylor's face- so much for secrets "Whoops…"

"Get up, Vampire, before someone sees you then we're both scre-," Taylor didn't finish as Isabelle burst through the doors to see Raphael's mouth next to Taylor's wrist, his hand gripping her wrist and her terrified look just disappearing- the angel only knows what Isabelle saw.

"TAYLOR!" Isabelle screamed her whip lashing out, striking Raphael square in the chest sending him flying backwards. Unfortunately his hand was still clamped on Taylors which meant she went flying too "Ah! Sorry, Taylor are you ok,"

"Crap, yeah, I'm fine," Taylor tried to move out of the carnage left of weapon and wood, luckily she'd landed of the younger boy, but unlike a werewolf, didn't heal fast- she'd broken her wrist and ankle "Ah-ah! Actually no- I'm _not _okay I'm actually broken,"

"Get behind me, this vampire is very dangerous," Isabelle murmured to Taylor who was suppress her laughs, but failed.

"And has a broken ankle _whilst_ up against to badass, pretty, good fighters of two girls," Taylor mumbled back, but stayed behind.

Isabelle sighed when he didn't move and turned to look round the room- bad move.

Raphael moved so quickly Isabelle only had time to look and Taylor only had time to gasp "IZZY!" before she pushed is out of the way as he pounced, wincing as her ankle moved fast.

"Taylor! I-I'm s-so sorry!" Raphael exclaimed after realizing it _wasn't _Isabelle and she couldn't move, but she did- she stood up and punched him square on the jaw, cracking her knuckles and sending him flying.

When he stood his face was of pure rage and anger.

"Rule number one," Isabelle started as she and Taylor cautiously trod backwards.

"Don't punch a vampire," Taylor finished as Raphael charged and they screamed like there was no tomorrow- which in their case soon there probably wouldn't be.

Just as Raphael was passing the solid, oak doors to the room, Jace flung them open, whacking Raphael in the face yet again.

"So much for goodnight," Taylor smirked- who along with Isabelle was on the other side of the doors- at Simon who had appeared next to Jace and was now grinning at her before he peeked round thr wood at the unconcious vampire.

**(A/N Chapter will probs continue next chapter, hope you like the story :) I'll try and update when I can! Thanks)**


	6. Let Me Go

**6**

**Let Me Go**

"Ugh" Raphael groaned, clutching his head as he sat up in the strange room. There was someone sitting in the chair by the side of the bed- he was in the infirmary of the Institute, the bed nearest the door and the last thing he remembered was getting hit in the face with a door…

"So you're awake?" a groggy voice mumbled from the chair- it was Taylor.

"I guess, what, what happened?" Raphael asked, looking at the girl.

"Well, Izzy came in and freaked then hit you across the room along with, then _you_ freaked and charged at Izzy and I jumped in front and you sent me flying in front of you, you tried to apologise but I punched you in the face which made you angrier and me and Isabelle scream then you charged at me and Iz whilst we were on the opposite side of the door frame to you- keep that in mind- then just as you reached the door frame and the door flew open, whacking you directly in the face and out cold- it was Jace, Simon and Alec. We helped you to the infirmary and me and Izzy drew _iratze _runes on ourselves. So we're all OK now," Taylor babbled whilst Raphael stared at her happily watching as she continued asking for forgiveness for punching him.

"You're very truly beautiful," Raphael suddenly interrupted before realizing what he said and his eyes widened, if vampires could blush he would be bright red.

"Pardon?" Taylor whispered, a flush rising to her pale cheeks.

"I-I s-said y-you're v-very t-truly b-beautiful, I'm sure someone had called you that beautiful before," Raphael stuttered.

"N-no, hot, cute, pretty, beautiful, but not _very truly _beautiful," Taylor gulped, fiddling with her fingers.

"Taylor- he's awake I see," Jace burst into the room, an eyebrow raised when he noticed Taylor blushing with Raphael sitting up "As I was saying, you and he are both wanted in the library,"

"Of course," Taylor murmured before rising and gliding out of the room, Raphael right behind, but Jace caught his arm.

"What game are you playing at, vampire?" Jace hissed at Raphael, his eyes burning holes in Raphael's.

"Love's," Raphael spat back then yanked his arm free and strode of in the direction Taylor vanished to.

"_Love's? _He's in _love _, but with wh- Taylor," Jace wondered before suddenly moving into a sprint to catch the damned.

"You're _in love _with _Taylor?_" Jace panted as he caught up with the vampire who stiffened at his words.

"I don't know, maybe, w-we j-just met, I'm not sure," Raphael mumbled, quickening his pace.

"Well, _get _sure, I don't know why I'm protecting, but if you break her heart I'll break your _neck _every time it heals," Jace growled before setting of running again, this time to catch Taylor.

"What did you do?" Taylor asked, raising an eyebrow at the flushing blonde.

"Wha? I have no clue-" Jace started, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"Don't, just don't- I _know _you did something," Taylor smirked, but then glared at him.


End file.
